christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Garvin
Lance Garvin (born November 27, 1971 or 1972)Garvin was born on November 27. He was about 17 when he formed LS. Therefore, he was either born in 1971 or 1972. is an American groove metal drummer that began his musical career in 1989. Garvin is best known for his works in Living Sacrifice and Soul Embraced. History Garvin was born on November 27, 1971 or 1972. He went to High School with Bruce Fitzhugh and Darren Johnson. He received his first drum set on Christmas of 1985. Several people were very intrigued with Garvin's talent, including his future band mates. Several people wanted to perform with Garvin, around the ages of 20-25, while Garvin was about 17. One man was extremely invested in joining, but was in the Air Force. He shot himself in the foot to get out of the Air Force, but he was not discharged. Early Living Sacrifice era (1989-1998) Garvin formed Living Sacrifice in 1989, alongside Darren Johnson and Bruce Fitzhugh. Jason Truby joined the band at the age of 16 as their Lead Guitarist only a month or so later. The band recorded their debut demo that year, Not Yielding to Ungodly. Following the release, the band sent the demo to Kurt Bachman of Believer, who at the time was the A&R representative for R.E.X. Records. Bachman was thoroughly impressed with the release, and signed them to the label. Living Sacrifice followed up with a self-titled thrash metal album, drawing comparisons to Slayer. Garvin's drumming was especially of note. Many did not know, however, that Garvin wrote Guitars for the album. The contract the band had signed was a new release every year. With this entailed, in 1992, the band went into the studio to record a new album. There was much distaste within the band with the engineer behind the album, and eventually removed him from working on the album. The album, Nonexistent, came out through R.E.X. with a complete departure from their previous sound of thrash, coming out with a death metal styled album. The band then recorded a split EP, alongside Brainchild and Celldweller, titled Metamorphosis ''in 1993. 1994 saw ''Inhabit recorded, which is considered their heaviest album. The band participated on a tour with Malevolent Creation.Various (June 3, 2017). "Living Sacrifice "Reborn" Special". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on September 17, 2018.Johnson, Darren (August 27, 2017). "DJ Sacrifice". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on September 17, 2018. During the tour, Garvin and the rest of the band were threatened throughout the tour with death threats. One man stated that he was going to stab Garvin. Garvin had assistance by Malevolent Creation Drummer Alex Marquez. However, following the album's release, in 1995, Johnson departed from the band, as he was no longer interested in music. Garvin was especially upset with his departure, as the two formed the band together and they had been best friends for years. The band, not really wanting to bring anyone new into the fold, Fitzhugh and Truby began to work on taking over for Vocals. Truby's voice was unsustainable as he would blow his voice out after one or two songs. Fitzhugh took over the position and the Bass position was filled by Jason's brother, Chris Truby. The band began working their newest album, which also saw the band's departure from R.E.X. Records. Garvin contributed his Drums, as well additional percussion. He also contributed to writing Guitars on the album. The album, which was titled Reborn, was released through Solid State Records in 1997, which the label had signed to in 1995, before the label became official. The band blew up after the release of the album and became more popular than ever before. The band played several shows with bands such as Zao, Embodyment and Eso-Charis.King, Chris (June 14, 1998). "Concert review". The Phantom Tollbooth. Retrieved on September 20, 2018. Around this time, however, the Truby brothers departed from the band. During the tour, the band had a new Bassist, Jay Stacey, and had Cory Brandan Putman (Eso-Charis, Norma Jean) fill in on Lead Guitars. At Cornerstone Festival in 1998, over July 4th weekend, the band members performed a set and had Matt Putman (Eso-Charis) and Chad Wilburn (Mindrage, Society's Finest) join on additional percussion for the show. Alongside Garvin, the band had three drummers at the show.Putman, Matthew (February 1, 2015). "BVC 015: Matthew Putman of Living Sacrifice, Eso-Charis, Lovedrug and every other band ever". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Jesse Jeremiah and Travis Turner. Retrieved on September 20, 2018. Soul Embraced and Living Sacrifice breaks-up (1999-2005) In 1999, Garvin and Fitzhugh were the final remaining members of Living Sacrifice and hired on a new lineup. The two hired on Rocky Gray on Lead Guitars, Arthur Green on Bass and Matt Putman on Percussion. Green and Putman had performed in Eso-Charis, a band Living Sacrifice had toured with and Fitzhugh released their album through Seize the Day Records. Gray had been in several bands previous to this, including a project called Soul Embraced. Garvin joined Gray's project of Soul Embraced, which had just reconvened, with Chad Moore, Gray's brother-in-law, and Charlie West on Vocals and Guitars respectively. That year, Soul Embraced released their debut EP, The Fleshless, independently. Garvin, following the additional percussion route, was also featured on The Blamed's album, Forever, where he performed alongside Jim Chaffin. In 2000, the band released their Solid State sophomore, The Hammering Process, was the first album to feature the new lineup and once again another change in style, focusing more on Groove metal, with several different percussion instruments all over the album. Garvin and Gray would also record a new Soul Embraced album, For the Incomplete, which also came out through Solid State. 2002 was a busy year for Garvin, with Living Sacrifice, Soul Embraced and a new project, Kill System, all recording music. Soul Embraced released This Is My Blood in January 2002. Living Sacrifice recorded an album, Conceived in Fire, which was similar to The Hammering Process, but not considered as good. Finally, Kill System, a project with Garvin, Gray, Moore, Allen Robson (Becoming Saints, Descended From Wolves) and John LeCompt (Evanescene, Mindrage)."Kill System". SoundClick. Retrieved on September 21, 2018.Beard, Mace (September 29, 2018). "Interview: Becoming Saints". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Retrieved on September 21, 2018. In 2003, Garvin recorded an album for Soul Embraced, titled Immune, with the lineup of Gray, Garvin and Moore. The same year, Fitzhugh decided to depart from the band. Fitzhugh, who was the parental figure of the band, also known as the "band dad", had grown tired of the responsibility and wanted to start a family. The lineup had shifted immensely. Gray departed from the band, Brandan Putman came back to perform Lead Guitars and was to take over Vocals and Bryan Gray (The Blamed) was to take over Rhythm Guitars.Putman, Cory Brandan (August 23, 2015). "Cory Brandan of Norma Jean". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on September 21, 2018.Fitzhugh, Bruce (September 20, 2015). "Bruce Fitzhugh of Living Sacrifice". Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on September 21, 2018.Fitzhugh, Bruce (March 3, 2015). "Gently Crushing You". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on September 21, 2018.Fitzhugh, Bruce (March 17, 2015). "Ghost Thief of Your Heart". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on September 21, 2018. Garvin then began to take the responsibility. However, he was unable to take the pressure and decided Fitzhugh's final tour was the band's. Around the time of the break up of Living Sacrifice, Garvin filled in for Jesse Smith of Zao, during a few festival dates in 2003. In 2004, Garvin and Green both contributed Backing Vocals to the metalcore band, Haste the Day's debut album, Burning Bridges."Burning Bridges - Haste the Day". AllMusic. Retrieved on September 24, 2018. Green even bought groceries for the band.Simula, Collin (February 16, 2014). "The Future Return of Haste the Day". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 24, 2018. Garvin, alongside Gray and Fitzhugh recorded three more songs for a compilation of the band's music, which included "In Christ", "Killers" and "The Power of God".Keel, Fred (June 15, 2008). "Living Sacrifice, "In Memoriam" Review". JesusFreakHideout. Retrieved on September 24, 2018. Departing Soul Embraced, Living Sacrifice's reunion and filling-in for Throwdown (2006-2011) Garvin continued with Soul Embraced throughout 2005 until 2008, when he departed from the band. However, before departing from Soul Embraced, he recorded Dead Alive with the band. The album featured him, Gray, Moore, Devin Castle on Guitars and Jeff Bowie (Becoming Saints) on Bass. Following the album's release, Garvin departed from the band. Over the course of 2007 and 2008, Garvin had his own project called Heroes Amongst Thieves, which strayed from the metal style and focused more on a rock style. "Interview with the Band". VTN Carbonated. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The band featured himself, Heather, Tacker and Allen Robson. On February 2008, Living Sacrifice returned with an new EP, Death Machine, which came out via Myspace. The EP was produced by Jeremiah Scott (Demon Hunter, The Showdown, Destroy Destroy Destroy) and the artwork was designed by Dave Quiggle (ex-xDISCIPLEx A.D., ex-Shockwave, ex-No Innocent Victim). The lineup of the EP featured Fitzhugh, Garvin, Gray and Green returning, with Putman being unavailable to return. The band began to get busier as time progressed, beginning to record their 7th studio album, The Infinite Order. ''The album was very well received. Garvin performed Drums and took Putman's position of additional Percussion with the release, using several unorthodox items. During the practicing of the songs, Garvin lit his sticks on fire and performed the drums on one of the songs, before one of his tom heads lit on fire. However, his kit was undamaged and the head was not in need of replacement. "Living Sacrifice Video Blog #1". YouTube. November 2, 2009. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Following the album's release, Garvin and the band toured for several years following. In 2009, Garvin took over the Drum position for Throwdown.Wiederhorn, Jon (November 13, 2009). "Dave Peters of Throwdown Interview - The Creep Show". Noisecreep. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. Garvin continued touring with Throwdown and Living Sacrifice until 2011, when Throwdown found a replacement with Timothy "Yogi" Watts of Demon Hunter taking over. The same year, Living Sacrifice released ''In Finite Live, a DVD featuring a live show of the band. Living Sacrifice continues and return to Soul Embraced (2012-present) In 2013, Living Sacrifice released Ghost Thief, their eighth studio album, and recorded it once again with Jeremiah Scott and released the album through Solid State Records. The album process was filmed to give fans an inside view of how the band operated. "Living Sacrifice In The Studio - Webisode #1". YouTube. October 29, 2013. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. "Living Sacrifice: In The Studio (Webisode 2)". YouTube. November 8, 2013. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. "Living Sacrifice: In The Studio (Webisode 3)". YouTube. November 13, 2013. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. "Living Sacrifice: In The Studio (Webisode 4)". YouTube. November 14, 2013. Retrieved on October 2, 2018."Living Sacrifice: In The Studio (Webisode #5)". YouTube. January 9, 2014. Retrieved on October 2, 2018. The band did not tour for the album. Following the release, Garvin rejoined Soul Embraced in 2014.thrashboy (October 28, 2014). "'Lance Garvin' Returns to 'Soul Embraced'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. However, both Soul Embraced and Living Sacrifice were not active bands around this time. However, Garvin did perform percussion on local Arkansas progressive metal band Mothwind's debut album, In the Clutches of the Novae.MankindHasFailed (October 4, 2014). "Mothwind - In the Clutches of the Novae". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. In 2014, Living Sacrifice performed a show as a five-piece, featuring Fitzhugh, Garvin, Green, Gray and original Vocalist Johnson returning to play a few of the older songs.O'Donnell, Slim (March 25, 2014). "Living Sacrifice Live in Dallas - Obstruction". YouTube. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Throughout 2015 and 2016, Soul Embraced and Living Sacrifice were silent. In 2017, Soul Embraced created an Instagram page and announced that a new album would come out that year.Beard, Mason (February 12 ,2017). "Soul Embraced Join Instagram, state "New Album Coming Soon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. The band announced the return of their former member Jeff Bowie on Bass a month later in March 2017.Beard, Mason (March 27, 2017). "Soul Embraced: New/Old Member and Shows". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. In December of that year, the band performed at the Not So Silent Night alongside Death Therapy and XIII Minutes. Following the show, the band did an interview stating that they would work on a new EP as a band. In 2018, Living Sacrifice performed another show with Johnson on Vocals. It was announced that there would be a documentary about Living Sacrifice, which was set for 2019 release. On May 26, 2019, Garvin performed with Ironside, a post-hardcore band consisting of former members Stavesacre, Stairwell, Fighting Jacks and Echocast.Jones, Brandon (May 26, 2019). "Ironside (members of Living Sacrifice, Stavesacre, Stairwell, Fighting Jacks, Echocast), Play Tonight in Hollywood". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. Bands Current * Living Sacrifice - Drums, Percussion (1989-2003, 2005, 2008-present) * Soul Embraced - Drums (1999-2008, 2014-present) Former * Kill System - Drums (2002-2003) * Heroes Amongst Thieves - Drums (2007-2008) Live * Zao - Drums (2003) * Throwdown - Drums (2009-2011) * Ironside - Drums (2019) Session * The Blamed - Percussion (1999) * Haste the Day - Backing Vocals (2004) * Mothwind - Percussion (2014) Discography Living Sacrifice * Not Yielding to Ungodly (1989) * Living Sacrifice (1991) * Nonexistent (1992) * Metamorphosis (1993) * Inhabit (1994) * Demo ''(1996) * ''Reborn (1997) * The Hammering Process (2000) * Conceived in Fire (2002) * Subtle Alliance (2002) * In Memoriam (2005) * Death Machine (2008) * The Infinite Order (2010) * In Finite Live (2011) * Ghost Thief (2013) * Untitled Documentary (2019) Soul Embraced * The Fleshless (1999) * For the Incomplete (2000) * This Is My Blood (2002) * Immune (2003) * Dead Alive (2008) Kill System * Kill System (2002) Guest appearances * Forever - The Blamed (1999) * Burning Bridges - Haste the Day (2004) * In the Clutches of the Novae - Mothwind (2014) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Living Sacrifice Members